


Between Dreams and Sleep

by lapenserosa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapenserosa/pseuds/lapenserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill for: "Reid has a sex dream on the jet, comes without waking up or making noise. Someone notices (not the whole team, just one person. Can be anyone, preferably Morgan) and can't look away. They notice everything from Reid's breath quickening and a growing erection, to a final shudder and wet spot. Whether they call him on it later is up to the author."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dreams and Sleep

It was by far one of the strangest and most stressful cases Spencer Reid had partaken in along with Jason Gideon and the rest of the member of the BAU. On the plane ride back each member of the team retreated to their own solitary pursuits. Jason Gideon had sat down next to Reid, talking, as Reid made himself look distracted, tinkering with paperwork. The papers, messenger bag, and files lay across Spencer like a sort of blanket of forms. 

Spencer looked tired and worn thin. Gideon was set on the idea of talking him down a bit, enough to find some sleep.

That is when Derek Morgan began watching them. Derek was envious of their relationship; Jason’s attentions were so lovingly chaste, protective, and certain. Derek wondered if he would ever be capable of relating to Spencer Reid that way. Could he ever want to comfort Spencer, touch him, and exchange sweet words and be certain there is no need for guilt?

Derek wanted more when he looked at Spencer and as sick as it seemed, he was jealous of the man who those feelings would never occur to. Nonetheless, Derek Morgan continued to steal glances over at Spencer in the lone chair in the corner of the plane. After a few more words, Jason Gideon rose to his feet. Spencer closed his eyes and burrowed under the blanket of papers, heeding whatever advice or instruction Gideon had given him.

Spencer’s face lightened as sleep overtook him and Derek enjoyed seeing the poor buttoned-up, gelled-down young genius relax a little. Spencer shifted in his sleep, pulling his loose, knit sweater closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his messenger bag, holding it to him when he turned, pulling it up from his lap and wrapping his arms around it; bringing his knees up, and tucking into himself as close to the fetal position as he could get in an airplane seat.

It was a cute sight to behold and Derek made a mental note to tease the Dr. Reid for his openly boyish behavior. Derek began crafting one-liners about thumb-sucking and Gideon tucking him in. Pretty, baby Boy.

Derek closed his eyes momentarily, the tiredness was catching and the dim lights of the plane were doing no favors in helping him stay awake. Everyone else in the plane was in various states of preoccupation; writing, sleeping, or just staring off into the distance – possibly trying to bring the desire to sleep closer.

Morgan joined the latter category, sinking into the sounds in his headphones and enjoying the peacefulness of the cabin.

Then something drew his eyes back to Spencer Reid.

Dr. Reid had shifted again; now, turned almost completely onto his side, Spencer’s left hand had disappeared from view, his right arm still hugging his caramel-colored messenger bag. Derek had the perfect angle from his seat. The arm on Reid’s seat did not obscure his view but prevented anyone on the side of Reid from catching a surreptitious glance. Spencer’s left hand clutched at the soft edge of his bag, kneading it as his face shifted into a look of concern, his brow furrowing.

In Morgan’s dreams, he would be the one to wake Spencer from a nightmare like the one he appeared to be having. The rhythm of the music in Morgan’s ears began to pick up its pace and Derek kept an anxious eye on the young Dr. Reid as his hand massaged the corner of his bag, seemingly disturbed by a bad dream.

In Spencer’s dream, he was laying on an office sofa – not his own, but one that felt as familiar as his own, in the way things do in a dream.  Spencer wanted to wrap himself around the man above him; he wove his hands into the other man’s belt loops and pulled him close. He’d give anything to get the warm, muscular thigh of Derek Morgan closer to him. In his dream, he lay under Derek Morgan, wanton yet passive. Morgan kissed the younger man until he could feel his lungs begging for oxygen. He pulled away searching for air, Spencer was never far from him. Spencer clung to him, burying his head in the crook of Derek’s neck, drinking in the warm scent that lingered there.

_Spencer moaned._

Derek sat up straight in his chair, pulled from his music, as if the competing noise hadn’t even existed to obscure the sound escaping Spencer’s mouth. Derek looked around the cabin of the plane and no one seemed to be the wiser; everyone was still deeply involved in whatever activity most-soothed their nerves and relaxed their minds.

Derek wondered if he should wake Reid; he could wake Spencer without alerting the other members of the team- he was nearly certain. Spencer then shifted completely onto his side, his bag covered his hip but it was held up enough by the armrest of the seat that Derek had a clear view under the satchel. Spencer’s arm lay trapped between the armrest and his body allowing him to nearly lay flat on the seat, his hand haphazardly placed alongside his thigh.

Morgan’s eyes pulled away from Spencer’s hand and for the first time noticed the very prominent bulge in the young man’s slacks. Derek was transfixed and he shifted in his chair feeling his own cock begin to stir. Derek slipped his headphones down off his head, trying to appear casual as he brought his hand to his fly and readjusted himself.

He made a point of looking away from Reid but to no avail.

Derek looked up at the young man’s face and now Reid’s cheeks had become flushed.

Spencer’s free hand clutched the bag tightly like he was holding onto someone, or something for dear life. Spencer’s face was now pressed into a look of intense emotion or focus, as if his closed eye too were clenched onto the image of someone, or something that he needed desperately.

In Spencer’s dream, he still lay on his back underneath the older, well-muscled agent though the dream had become more vivid and he could feel warm skin pressed against him. He could feel Derek’s warmth all over him; pressing against his straining cock, around his thighs, and the hot, slick pressure holding him down on the couch they shared. Derek was rocking against him, growling in the young man’s ear each time Spencer would rise to meet his touch.

Spencer’s fantasy swam about him, picking up speed, as Derek Morgan continued to ravage the pleading and eager young agent beneath him. In his dream, Spencer clawed at the older man. He craved the feeling of Morgan inside of him as he soared toward release but his desire would not let the dream last a moment longer.

Derek knew that he should have looked long before this moment had arrived. Morgan had remained passive, watching as Spencer’s hand hidden under his satchel had turned to palm his cock through the strained fabric of his slacks.

Morgan held his breath, Spencer’s concealed hand made few movements and Morgan worried that eventually Reid’s desire would make him indiscreet. Derek craved and feared the next sound that would slide from Spencer’s lightly-parted mouth. Morgan knew all too well the need for discretion, if a member of the team caught sight of him; Morgan did not have the benefit of a messenger bag.

Yet Morgan was not a teenager anymore and he could keep control of himself. Yes, if he just kept reminding himself that he was above such displays – well, what was that expression about saying something enough to believe it?

Dr. Reid’s hand underneath his bag began to shift; his palm pressed tightly to his cock as his thumb traced over the head.

The change was nearly imperceptible.

Spencer’s hips squirmed in a few short, lazy rolls. Reid’s mouth tightened and then went slack with release. The thumb that had been toying with the head of Spencer’s straining cock moved aside in time for Derek to see Spencer’s gray slacks darken with his hot cum.

Derek would entertain fantasies of dropping to his knees and cleaning Spencer as he relieved his own aching erection. Morgan looked down at his lap, ensuring that his lap was not baring the tell-tale sign of his dripping cock, self-consciously he pushed his headphones back onto his ears, looking up in enough time to see Reid’s eyes flutter open and then close again when he noticed Morgan was awake.

Spencer dreaded being caught by Morgan. He had to make it into the restroom before any more members of the team awoke. Spencer’s heart was now pounding again at a breakneck pace but this time it was driven by fear.

They were both about equal distance from the bathroom, Spencer knew if he could will his legs to stop shaking he could make it there quickly and with the dim light of the plane he could do it without the stain being revealed.

With some effort, Spencer came to his feet, still keeping his bag in place over his lap. At the same time, Derek was on his feet headed to the restroom, determined to finish what Reid had unwittingly started.

Derek had not noticed Spencer’s rapidly approaching form, determined to push past him and into the restroom. Instead, Spencer ran into him, bag falling to the floor, the plane jostled just enough to send him into Derek.

Dr. Reid began to stammer as he cut in front of Derek, sliding himself inside the restroom and beginning to close the door before Morgan stuck a hand out, blocking its closure. “You’re in quite a hurry, Pretty Boy. Well, I guess,” He said with a yawn, “when you got to go, you got to go.” Morgan moved his hand up the doorframe and stretched, creating a gap between his shirt and black pants. Morgan caught Reid’s eyes growing wide at the sight of Morgan flaunting the sizeable bulge in his pants. When realized he’d been caught looking he shifted his gaze, his cheeks still red with arousal and embarrassment.

“Take your time in there, Pretty Boy,” Morgan moved his hand to the door and began to slide it the rest of the way before teasing him with the final though, “I’m feeling kind of tired. Who knows, I’ll probably be fast asleep by the time you’re cleaned up and back in your seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm running low on creativity and motivation so I'm trying to keep on writing even if it is fluffy and lemony-tart. ;) I hope you enjoy.


End file.
